User blog:ChristianWallis/Christmas Jollytime Murderfest Competition
Christmas Jollytime Murderfest Competition! Hey guys, JohnathanNash and I have decided to come together and create a competition for the end of the year! This competition will focus on the Christmas/Winter season we’re in and will require you to write a story inspired by one of our Christmas and Winter themed prompts! This is a relatively familiar idea for competitions now so I won't labour on about it, instead we'll just get on with it. Rules: State your interest and either Johnathan or I will provide you with a prompt. You must then write a story inspired by that prompt. Once finished post your story to the wikia (it must meet quality standards so consider using the workshop) and post a comment here with a link to your story! Simple. Word Limit: 5000 words Deadline: 24th December Starting point: December 7th Reward: First prize gets a place on the front page and a review from Johnathan and I (one each). And the second and third place entries will also get in-depth reviews from John and I. Also, glory. Lots and lots of glory. Judges: Johnathan and I will judge and then average our scores to find the first, second and third place entries. If we’re absolutely swamped we may consider getting another judge in but I think we will cross that bridge when we come to it. If you have any further questions please message either JohnathanNash or myself. Workshop - Use it! I thought I'd add a quick note making it clear that if you have the time, and are a new user, I highly recommend you use the workshop to get feedback before posting your story to the wikia. It'll give you the opportunity to post the best possible version of your story. Entries If You Hear Sleigh Bells by Ramunetan The Santa at the Mall by Derpyspaghetti Occupied Chimney by Doom Vroom ChristmasDay by Nowhereman0828 Santa's Other Workshop by Killahawke All is Calm; All is Bright by Levi Salvos Great Price, Good Condition by DGrady A Heartwarming Christmas Tale by MrDupin Hyperborea by Natalo What the Moon Sees by Shadowswimmer77 A Lump of Coal by Jake888 Update Hey guys, just wanted to thank everyone for getting so many entries in! I can't wait to read them all; I know I haven't been very active lately. Christmas and the flu has stolen me away from this place but I'll be looking to review all of these stories before the end of the week. Final Verdict Hey guys! Unfortunately my own ranking of these stories took longer than I would have liked and I'd like to apologise for that. Furthermore Johnathan's informed me that he's been a bit stuck for time and is likely to experience further delays in providing his own rankings. He's given me permission to post my own rankings as the final ones for now, but he's sworn to fulfill his promise of reviewing the top three entries. Before I make an official post I'd like to thank everyone for their efforts! All of these stories were enjoyable, and a lot of them were very good. It was a hard contest to rank the stories in because so many of them were well-written, original and fascinating reads. I'm honoured that this contest got so many entrants and so grateful that you all got your entries in on time and in such good shape. Given that, here we go... Number One - Santa's Other Workshop Number Two - What the Moon Sees Number Three - All is Calm; All is Bright So those are the top three entries. Once again I have to reiterate that so many of these stories were fantastic, and it was a very difficult decision to make! I will be working on full-blown reviews for each of these stories during the week (with the aim of posting them during the weekend), but because the level of quality was so high I'll also be trying to review the other entries afterwards! Once again guys thank you so much for making this a great contest with great entries! Category:Blog posts Category:Admin Blogs